


Answer It

by wasabist



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Leigh Anne Pinnock - Freeform, One Shot, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Smut, jerrie thirlwards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabist/pseuds/wasabist
Summary: Perrie makes Jade answer Leigh-Anne's phone call while she fucks her.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 62





	Answer It

**Author's Note:**

> short smut from my jerrie one shot collection, enjoy!

Jade tangles her fingers through Perrie's blonde locks as the younger girl drags her tongue along her folds slowly. She moans in delight and smiles down at the freckled face.

"Can't get enough?" Jade giggles. It's their third round and Perrie wanted to go all day and all night until they both reached their limit. After all, it was their day off and spending it like this felt like a vacation for them.

"I can never get enough of you." Perrie kisses her clit before stroking her slit with one finger and watching as Jade's expression changes drastically. "You're so wet, baby." she groaned at the sight and the smell of her lovers arousal. She circles her tongue around the swollen bud before pumping her finger in her entrance. Humming at the sweet taste, she adds a second finger.

Jade moans and continues to tug on the messy blonde locks as Perrie curls her fingers hitting the right spot.

"Don't stop.. right there." Jade says breathlessly but before she could finally release, the sound of the default iPhone ringtone hits her ears causing her to lose focus. She groans in frustration and Perrie halt, chuckling at the change of expression.

"K-Keep going." she begs but when Perrie reads Leigh-Anne's name in the caller ID, a lightbulb sparks in her head.

"Answer it." she pulls her fingers out and smirks with dark eyes.

"It's just Leigh," Jade picks the phone up and tosses it beside her head, "Fuck, Perrie just keep going, I was so close." she whines bucking her hips in the air to gain some type of friction.

"Answer it or I won't let you cum." Perrie spreads her slit with her thumbs and flicks her clit with her tongue.

"Fine." Jade finally gives in and accepts the call, "Hello?" she watches as Perrie's grin grows. She raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why her girlfriend wanted her to pick up the call so bad.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Leigh's voice in the other line had a hint of boredom in it.

"I-" Jade holds her breath when she feels Perrie suck on her clit. Her first instinct was to push the blonde's head away but as the pleasure takes over her, she found herself grinding ever so slightly on that very skilled tongue. "J-Just watching some... tv." she swallows harshly as Perrie continues to fuck her.

"Great, you're not doing anything important. I know it's our day off but I wanted to ask you about that melody you were humming yesterday."

Jade could barely keep up with what the girl on the other line was talking about. She was concentrating on trying not to moan with every thrust and lick she felt. Her breathing got heavier as Perrie started to pick up the pace.

"I wanted to add something to the melody, I even wrote a few lyrics down already. Do you want to-"

"Fuck!" Jade accidentally spits out when Perrie curls her fingers. The blonde doesn't hold back a smile.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Leigh-Anne asks bringing Jade back to the conversation.

"I just- stubbed my toe." Jade let's out a shaky sigh and shuts her eyes.

God this is so filthy, she thought. Calling one of her best friends while her girlfriend fucks her.

Leigh-Anne laughs, "You're so clumsy, but anyway the melody. I was thinking it could be a song about- are you sure you're okay?" she asks again when she hears Jade groan through the other line.

"Yes! I'm... I'm doing so good!" Jade pants and practically yells.

Perrie brings her free hand up to tweak on Jade's erect nipple. Her back arches at the touch. Her nipples have always been the most sensitive part of her body. The slightest touch would send electricity down her core.

"You don't sound good. Are you sick?" her voice full of concern and Jade almost felt bad that Leigh would think she's sick when it's just Perrie's tongue flicking her clit too fast and curling her fingers on all the right spots.

"I'm g-good. It's..." Jade managed to reply as she pulls on Perrie's hair.

"It's..?" Leigh waits for a reply but she only hears heavy breathing. "Jade if you don't want to talk about the song we can just do it another time."

Jade opens her eyes and watches as Perrie's blue eyes smile at her. She feels a third finger strech her. While pumping hard and fast, Perrie pinches her nipple. Jade was shaking, she couldn't take it anymore. All her focus on trying not to cum and moan was about to fail her, she was going to explode. Her weak hand lets the phone flop beside her head completely forgetting about it.

"Jade? Are you still there?"

"Oh fuck! Perrie..." she moans, loud and clear. Perrie hums against her clit.

"Perrie? What- oh my God." Leigh gasps in realisation, "Are you and Perrie.. right now?"

Jade was far too gone enjoying the amount of pleasure Perrie was giving her to answer Leigh-Anne. Finally, her body locks in place and she's cumming all over Perrie's tongue. She doesn't hold back any moans because it seems like Leigh-Anne has figured it out anyways.

"You two are disgusting! Oh God, I'm hanging up."

Jade's arched back flops back onto the bed as her hips jerked from the aftershock of her orgasm. Her chest heaves slowly until she's finally calm enough to realised why Perrie wanted her to pick up the phone.

The blonde hovers over her and kisses her temples. Perrie always did this after they had sex, she thought it was a cute gesture.

"Fuck you." Jade sighs with closed eyes feeling Perrie's head lay on her chest.

The blonde chuckles and pinches her left nipple, "Your trying not to cum face is cute."

Jade pushes her off her chest and rolls her eyes causing Perrie to laugh out loud. "That wasn't funny."

"I know you liked it." Perrie lays beside her and pulls her in, wrapping her arm around the brunette's slender shoulders and kissing her forehead. Jade naturally wraps her arms around Perrie's waist and pouts, "That was embarrassing, Perrie." her cheeks turn a bright colour red.

Perrie laughs again and hugs her tighter, "Oh c'mon, it wasn't that embarrassing. Now she knows our sex life is just as good as hers and André's."

Jade pinches her stomach, "Ow!" she winced in pain.

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fuck you in the studio." Jade bluntly and very casually says.

"Like we haven't done that before."

"I'll have your legs wide open with the doors unlocked. Anyone could walk in, you know?" Jade sweetly says, "But you like the idea of getting caught, don't you?" she looks at her nails and admires her freshly done manicure.

Perrie's heart skipped a beat and her body tenses at the thought.

"I might not even let you cum." Jade hums lightly before closing her eyes and smiling to herself, knowing well what Perrie's kinks are.

"You're gonna kill me one day."


End file.
